


Impulse II: Taken

by Teland



Series: Impulse [2]
Category: The X-Files
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 1999-01-02
Updated: 1999-01-02
Packaged: 2020-12-09 10:14:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20993126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Teland/pseuds/Teland
Summary: "Why are you here, Alex?""I like your silence. I want you."





	Impulse II: Taken

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Rye for beta!

Walter stood on his balcony and took a deep breath. This   
far up, there was no car exhaust, no garbage, no human   
detritus... Not that Crystal City was ever particularly   
filthy, but sometimes these things were more noticeable. 

Today there had been a light dusting of snow, too light to   
be anything but blackened slush by the time it hit the   
ground. Walter had driven to work, cursing himself quietly   
all the while for not having his coffee outdoors before   
leaving. The tiny flakes would have sparkled against the   
grey morning sky. 

There were times Walter missed the empty places of his   
youth, the stretch of earth from his feet to the horizon,   
flat and clear. No sounds or smells but what had been   
provided, nothing at all but him and the planet, it seemed,   
and he knew how to be unobtrusive in his passing. It was   
simple respect, and, though Walter knew his belief in it   
was just another brand of faith for the aging, he made no   
attempts to shake himself loose. 

He was nothing but himself, and that was fine. 

Especially with the chill night air bracing him to his   
toes.

Especially with the man waiting beside him.

He chanced a look at the man who had -- perhaps too quickly   
\-- lost Krycek to Alex and met calm, olive eyes. It was   
hard to remember they were of a height until a moment like   
this one. Too many of their encounters had been hopelessly   
corrupted with power games.

However, if he were honest with himself, he'd have to admit   
this time was no different. Alex was on his turf, Alex only   
had one arm, and, to the best of Walter's knowledge, Alex   
had left his only guns on the sideboard. Alex also was   
clearly aware that if Walter was going to do anything at   
all he would've done it that first time Alex had shown up   
to blow him. At least he would have afterward. 

And Walter was staring at the too-pretty face, waiting for   
the coquette of machine oil and unpredictable aggression he   
knew lurked just beneath the surface of fine bones. Alex's   
presence wiped years of respectability away with a casual   
hand and a smile less confident than he would perhaps have   
Walter believe. And that... that was enough for Walter to   
welcome each visit with a diamond-hard cock, if not   
necessarily open arms. 

"Why are you here, Alex?"

"I like your silence. I want you." 

The answer came without hesitation, without shame or   
equivocation, and Walter nodded. Turned back to the night.   
It shouldn't have been a surprise that Alex was a man who,   
apparently, never bothered to question his own wants long   
enough to *think*, not with the ugly contraption of plastic   
where warm, solid flesh used to be. It still was a   
surprise, though.

Or perhaps it was the realization of himself as the focus   
of that want. It was possible that Alex craved some sort of   
punishment, but that would imply the presence of shame. He   
could feel the other man's eyes rove his body, and Alex   
never reacted to his caresses with anything but enthusiasm,   
be they harsh or helplessly, dangerously gentle. 

Slut, then. But not a one-note slut. A few months of these   
encounters, and every time Walter showed any signs of being   
willing, Alex would make love to him, lingering here and   
there before taking him deep, one way or another. 

"Are you fucking Mulder?"

"No."

Never? Not anymore? Did it matter? Walter found himself   
wondering if he was a replacement lover. Simpler than   
Mulder. Easier. The thought made him chuckle, and he turned   
to see Alex gazing at him quizzically, eyes bright with   
incipient humor. He wanted to share the joke. 

Dangerous, dangerous, and Walter brought a hand up to   
Alex's face instead, pressing his thumb against the somehow   
compactly lovely mouth. Not generous without provocation.   
He let his thumb drag to the corner of the lower lip, not   
bothering to ease the pressure. Alex did nothing but stare   
at him. Waiting. Letting himself be marred by Walter's   
passage. 

His cock twitched from somewhere behind the now seemingly   
endless layers of fine wool and cotton, and Alex seemed to   
feel it, too, because he finally turned into Walter's   
touch, pushing his lips forward into something not *quite*   
a kiss before shaking it off and moving closer. 

Holding distance, and Walter complied, pulling Alex to him,   
letting him feel his cock. Alex's eyes slipped closed and   
he leaned in further, molding himself to Walter's body with   
a soft half-murmur that made him want to grab the other man   
by the nape of the neck and tilt him back for a brutal   
kiss. 

So he did, and Alex complied greedily, opening his mouth   
for plundering, slipping his arm around Walter and holding   
on tight. Instant surrender and it wasn't long before he   
was standing straight again, spinning Alex against the   
balcony door. Walter slid his hand down to cup the hot   
bulge in the other man's pants and squeezed, shivering a   
little when Alex groaned into his mouth, despite knowing it   
would happen. 

Walter pulled out of the kiss and was treated to the sight   
of Alex leaning forward a bit, following his mouth for a   
beautiful moment before jerking himself back. This could,   
conceivably, all be some game on the other man's part. For   
all Walter knew, Alex could have been a master at this sort   
of thing, a man who had turned his body into a machine, his   
responses automatic. For now, though, the body and its   
responses belonged to him, and Walter had every intention   
of taking advantage. 

"Bedroom."

Alex looked at him and grinned, face flushed and lips   
swollen. "And you wonder why I keep coming back."

Walter squeezed again, began to rub. Alex bucked into his   
hand and moaned, seemingly content to stay right there and   
come in his pants -- if that's what Walter wanted him to   
do. It occurred to him that the sound in his ears that   
*wasn't* the pound of blood was the ring of warning bells.   
Lots and lots of warning bells. 

"Mmm... Walter..."

Walter paused, suddenly aware that he was moving in to   
attack that mouth again.

"You gonna fuck me right here?" 

Challenge, plea, speculation... Walter forcibly moved   
himself away from Alex, happy to be able to justify how   
cold he was with the sight of the other man's shiver. Alex   
pushed himself off the door and back into Walter's space,   
dipping in to nuzzle his throat for a moment before turning   
to go in.

Walter followed, admiring the jeans-clad ass in front of   
him. Alex was walking slowly, and whether or not it was   
meant to be a tease, it was pleasant to watch. In the   
bedroom, Alex made his way unerringly through the darkness   
and switched on the bedside lamp. Began to shrug off his   
jacket and looked a question at Walter.

Yes, he *did* want to undress him. He pushed the jacket off   
Alex's shoulders, letting it trap the other man for a   
moment and biting his smile. Alex was warm beneath his   
clothes and Walter wanted to get there as soon as possible.   
The jacket came off, the sweater was next, followed by two   
t-shirts --

"It *is* winter." -- and then Walter dove to take a nipple   
between his lips. Alex's fingers curled around the base of   
his skull, holding him there through laps, sucks, and   
increasingly harder bites. He was moaning, swaying on his   
feet a little, and Walter let his hands roam down the lean   
muscle to the waistband of the other man's jeans. Felt the   
skin jump a little as he slipped his fingers inside and ran   
them teasingly around his waist. 

He waited just long enough to get the fly open before   
pushing Alex back on the bed roughly. He bounced, laughed,   
sat up to yank off his boots. Alex's every movement   
screamed "yes, *please*," and it was a wonderful thing to   
behold. And so was the spreading redness -- it would bruise   
a little, he was sure -- on his chest. The prosthesis had   
to go, though, and he nodded at it while undoing his own   
belt. 

Alex unbuckled it with practiced ease, rotating the stump   
in a way that made Walter wonder when he'd ever gotten used   
to the sight. He pushed the thought down and crouched to   
tug down Alex's jeans, boxers following easily. The soft   
light shone golden on the other man's body, highlighting a   
clearly defined set of dark fingerprints on the slim hips. 

Walter hadn't been able to ease off last time, body   
refusing to believe that anything as sweet as Alex's ass   
could possibly be his without a struggle.

Walter didn't stint himself the enjoyment of seeing his   
marks on Alex. Possession was nine-tenths of the law, and   
he was, after all, an agent of said law. 

Alex writhed beneath his touch, arching into each caress,   
head thrown back against the pillows. Walter stood up and   
quickly removed the rest of his clothes, regretful when the   
pale throat lost its strained curve to allow Alex to watch,   
but drinking in the other man's hunger. Alex ran his own   
hand down to his cock and stroked, licking his lips, fully   
focused on Walter's body. 

He wanted to jerk off onto the pale skin. He wanted to   
straddle Alex's chest and fuck his mouth roughly. He wanted   
to pin him to the bed and *have* him, keep him there for   
his pleasure, let himself forget Alex's own in the simple   
faith that the man's whore of a body would find it anyway   
with every bite, every thrust. 

Alex made it so *easy*-- 

The lube was in his hand seemingly by magic, the dimly   
distressing thought that he'd have to buy more soon easily   
dismissible in the spread of those thighs for him. He eased   
the condom on and breathed deeply. Apparently he was taking   
too long because Alex eased a leg around him and pulled him   
closer. 

A rare show of demand and it struck Walter suddenly that it   
wasn't just want on Alex's part, but some brand of need as   
well. He looked into eyes gone dark, cheer still visible on   
the edges and shook his head slightly. Not a thing -- a man   
who couldn't keep himself from coming back. Desire too   
strong to be avoided, no matter how stupid. Confidence in   
nothing but the fact that once Walter got his cock up   
Alex's ass it wouldn't be going anywhere until after he'd   
been thoroughly fucked.

Walter didn't know whether to laugh or scream at the fact   
that he knew -- *knew* -- that Alex had intended no such   
thing. Ease. Alex wanted this to be easy, if for no other   
reason than to be able to keep coming back.

"Walter, please --"

Not afraid to beg for it. He didn't think he wanted to be   
Alex's safe place, and Walter got the slick on his fingers   
finally, pushing one in far too roughly. Alex did nothing   
but plant his feet and push himself down on it, and the   
unwelcome idea that the other man was probably more than   
accustomed to such treatment was making this more difficult   
by the second. 

Walter had too much pride to be just another fuck in a warm   
room and he eased off the assault, slowing and gentling but   
not stopping. Scorn, abuse was one thing, clearly   
sexualized. If Alex caught the scent of pity he wouldn't   
stay...

He leaned in and took the willing mouth, swallowing every   
small moan and wondering dimly if he should try to talk to   
the other man, and if his hesitation about doing so had   
more to do with not wanting to rock the boat than doubts   
about his conclusions. But Alex's hand was roaming his   
back, fingers splayed, rubbing and pressing. And Alex's   
kisses were wonderful, pleas for more without words. 

Walter knelt up and slipped another finger in, aiming for   
the gland with each out-stroke, petting Alex's thigh with   
his other hand. When Alex opened his eyes again Walter knew   
he was ready and eased out carefully. He held the other   
man's gaze while he slicked his cock, and moved in to nudge   
at his entrance. Alex fisted the sheets and caught Walter   
with his thighs, grinning again. 

The first few moments were always the hardest, a forceful   
reminder of high school embarrassments and the difficulty   
of retaining control in the face of such *willingness*. And   
Alex was so damned *hot* inside, sensation too intense to   
be precisely pleasure, but Walter doubted he'd ever be this   
addicted to true pain. 

Head in and Alex didn't hesitate, pulling him the rest of   
the way in a slow glide --

"Christ you feel so fucking good..."

\-- until Walter was flush with his ass. Sheathed inside and   
Walter braced himself above the other man and began to   
thrust, leaning in to gnaw at Alex's throat. Distracting   
himself from the tight heat with the taste of clean sweat,   
sharp and high, and the vibration of Alex's soft cries   
against his mouth. 

But when he started moaning Walter's name steadily he had   
to kneel up, run his hand over the new marks, take the   
blood-dark cock in his fist and squeeze as Walter began   
fucking him in earnest. Long strokes gaining speed and   
losing control. 

Walter buried himself in the other man again and again,   
trying to angle his thrusts for more than just his own   
pleasure, but unable to keep that much control for long.   
The haze descending over his vision was unstoppable, the   
urge to let loose and fuck Alex as hard as he was begging   
for irresistible. 

Dangerous, wrong, stupider by the minute but it was too   
good to give up. Possession indeed, and the way Alex's   
explosive orgasm compelled his own made Walter want to   
chain him to his balcony again. Chain him to *something*,   
anyway, because he could hear himself yelling and no one   
who could make him do that should be allowed to leave...

After, Walter let his full weight rest on Alex's body,   
post-coital laziness meshing neatly with the need to compel   
resistance. 

"Walter, this is nice but I can't breathe...."

He smiled into the other man's shoulder. "Maybe I plan on   
killing you."

"Mmmm... well there are certainly far less pleasant ways to   
do *that*... Smother me, big man."

The smirk in the hoarse, husky voice was close enough to   
what Walter wanted that he rolled off. They lay there for a   
while, Walter automatically listening for how long it took   
the other man's breathing to slow and gradually drifting   
into that half-lidded region of near sleep. 

"It worries you that I... that I'm like this for you,   
doesn't it?"

And *that* was enough to make his eyes fly back open. Alex   
snorted.

"I thought so. Look, it's sex."

"I noticed that."

"Is there any reason I shouldn't... enjoy myself?"

Walter turned to study the other man. Alex had plastered on   
his most earnest, innocent expression. 'How could there be,   
Walter mine?' it seemed to say. The urge to smack the other   
man was a quiet, familiar thing. "No."

Alex grinned at him, dove in to lick his mouth but pulled   
back before he could be kissed. "So stop... fretting."

He grunted noncommittally. "Stay."

Alex searched his eyes for a moment before relaxing himself   
visibly. "All right." And, without another word, he reached   
to turn off the lamp.

And moved closer.

~~~~  
End.  
~~~~


End file.
